In recent years, an integrated system (also generally called a converged system) in which a computer and a plurality of apparatuses such as storage apparatuses are built in advance by a vender that provides systems begins to be used. The use of the integrated system frees a user from a trouble of building a system. On the other hand, since it is difficult that a vender predicts in advance all loads changing with time on a system, resources are also redistributed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique in which a system having a plurality of servers and a plurality of storages is coupled to a cloud service, resources in the servers and the storages of the system are periodically monitored, and resources are redistributed between the cloud service and the system in case of shortage of the system resources.